Lullaby of the Lost Bird
by AndromedaHikari
Summary: Himeko Akeshiro is a halfblood that has been in hiding for most of her life. She became friends with Yuki and Zero when she was finally allowed to attend public school. She goes to Cross Academy to overcome her fears and find the real her. KanameXOcXZero
1. Character Introduction

**Name (last, first): **Shiratori Himeko (白鳥姫子)

**Alias: **Akeshiro Himeko (あけ城姫子)

**Nickname: **Hime-sama, Hime-chan, Chibi-san

**Name Meaning: **[shira 白=white] [tori 鳥=bird] [hime姫=princess] [ko子=child] [akeあけ =blood] [shiro あけ=castle]

**Age: **16

**Race: **Half Blood Vampire

**Level:** A

**Gender: **Female

**DoB:** February 14

**Sign: **Aquarius

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes: **Pink (Normal Form), Red (Pureblood Form)

**Blood Type:** AB

**Height: **150cm

**Weight: **109 lb

**Family: **Miyuki Shiratori(mother-deceased), Hotaru Shiratori(father-deceased), Maiko Akeshiro (foster mother), Kurama Akeshiro (foster father) , Chimei Akeshiro (foster brother), Ai Akeshiro (foster sister)

**Special Powers/Abilities: **She can sense when danger is near, and she can smell blood. She has gymnastics abilities that allow her to move more flexible and quick. She has the ability to use magic through talismans and chanting, and use them along with her bow and arrow, example: she can use a fire talisman and the arrow will turn into a flaming arrow. (human form) She has the same abilities as her human form, along with superhuman strength, and speed. (vampire form)

**Weapons: Rosario Helios - "Rosario no Helios" **(A rosary she wears around her neck. It's a clear-colored gems with crystal-like charms hanging from it like a small cross. It maintains her vampire and human state so she's able to control both of her sides, but if it's removed the balance is corrupted and she reverts to her vampire self, resulting in her vampire side taking over and her need for blood is dominant. She never remembers anything.)

**Selene Bow and Arrow-"Yumiya no Selene"** (a pure silver bow hidden in a garter she has on her thigh, and gold and silver arrows she has on a quiver in the form of a fanny pack wrapped onto her waist. She sometimes wears the quiver on her back when in a hurry. The Gold Arrows paralyze the vampire for a while, the Silver Arrows kill the vampire instantly.)

______________________________________________________________________________

**Name (last, first): **Akeshiro Ai (あけ城愛)

**Alias:** None

**Nickname:** Ai-chan, Ai-hime, Princess

**Name Meaning: **[akeあけ= scarlet, or bloody] [shiro城=castle] [ai 愛=love]

**Age: **18

**Race: **Vampire

**Level:** A

**Gender:** Female

**DoB:** August 19

**Sign:** Leo

**Hair:** Pink/ Strawberry Blonde

**Eyes: **Orange

**Blood Type:** A

**Height: **178cm

**Weight:** 100 lb

**Family: **Maiko Akeshiro (mother), Kurama Akeshiro (father), Chimei Akeshiro (brother), Himeko Shiratori (foster sister)

**Special Powers/ Abilities:** Super Human speed, Agility and the ability to sense an enemy or negative atmosphere. Her elite power is a puppet ability, she can control objects, dolls and people and make them do as she wishes. She can also hypnotize people with her eyes.

**Weapons:** **Hypnos "Ningyou no Hypnos" **(A Japanese porcelain doll that she carries with her as a puppet by using her hands as strings or making strings with her mind so her opponent can't track her movements, and makes it fight for her if needed.)

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Name (last, first): **Tsurukusa Bara (蔓草薔薇)

**Alias:** Lady Rose, Lost Child of the Tsurukusa Hunters

**Nickname: **Tsuru-chan, Bara-san

**Name Meaning:** [tsurukusa 蔓草=vines] [bara薔薇=rose]

**Age: **17

**Race:** Vampire

**Level: **B

**Gender:** Female

**DoB:** September 7

**Sign:** Virgo

**Hair:** Grey

**Eyes:** Green

**Blood Type:** B

**Height:** 175cm

**Weight: **113 lb

**Family:** Hana Tsurukusa (mother-deceased), Ayame Tsurukusa (father-deceased), Sakura Tsurukusa (sister)

**Special Powers/Abilities: **She has the ability to predict the future, mainly using tarot cards. She also has the ability of super speed and a strong sense of smell. She has the ability to control plants, mainly vines and trees.

**Weapons:** **Rhea "Katana no Rhea" **(A katana made of pure silver that kills a vampire instantly. The Red Sheath is cloaked in an ancient fiber and cloth and enchanted with western magic that can repel a vampire from coming near her, and if a vampire touches it their burned to death from the touch. It's like the twin of Chronos, owned by Sakura. The family crest is a talisman that protects Bara from the anti-vampire magic)

**Black Rose "Bara no Kuroi" **(Like the Bloody Rose, only Bara carries two, instead of one. The don't look similar though the Black Rose is made of enchanted metals only found in the Tsurukusa Family. It also has special magic enhanced bullets, that only pierce a vampire. The family crest is like a talisman that keeps the magic from affecting Bara.)

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Name (last, first): **Saotome Riku ( 早乙女陸)

**Alias:** None

**Nickname:** Monster Girl, Freak

**Name Meaning: **[saotome 早乙女= young girl] [riku 陸= land, shore]

**Age: **16

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**DoB:** October 31

**Sign:** Scorpio

**Hair:** Brown w/ red highlights

**Eyes:** Blue

**Blood Type: **O

**Height:** 153 cm

**Weight: **103 lb

**Family:** Madoka Saotome (mother-deceased), Nana Saotome (sister), Yusuke Saotome (brother)

**Special Powers/Abilities: **None


	2. Silent Night

Lullaby of the Lost Bird 

_Ch.1 Silent Night_

_New Moon…_

_It was a heavy snowing night, the wind whistling against the trees, and the wind sweeping up some of the frozen powder into the sky. Resisting the massive amounts of snow brushing against his body, and the snow engulfing his leg with each step. In his path was a gigantic abandoned mansion, with the windows broken and the door basined in. 'I hop I'm not too late.' ,he thought to himself as he ran into the mansion. He took a small note out of his pocket and looked at the note given to him by his companion. It read;_

_You must hurry to the old Shiratori Mansion the minute you get this letter, they find her if she doesn't move. She's in my grandmother's coffin ,please protect my beloved daughter._

_~Hotaru Shiratori_

_He refolded the note and thought to himself 'The coffin…That'must mean she's in the bottom room.' he walked to a large photo that had been slashed through, the secret button had been pressed and the door was already open. 'Damn someone's already here.' he thought, then he took off running down the stairs. Before he reached the bottom he saw a dark figure in front of a large coffin with ancient marks and jewels, it looked like it could fit a 4 foot tall man in it. A small child was in the coffin, shivering and whimpering as the figure got closer. She tried to get back, but the coffin provided little distance._

"_Don't worry little one. I'll be gentle with you since you my first half blood." ,said the figure as he took her by the head and moved it revealing her neck. _

_He creped closer to her, but made an erupted stop and blood started to from his head and his clothes and he fell to the ground._

"_You salvage the name of vampire, scum." said the boy._

_She looked up saw the boy looking down at her with his hand covered in blood. He removed the blood , and looked back at the girl smiling. She was still shivering, and stared at the boy wide-eyed, she must have been staring at the blood cause when he said something she jumped._

"_Daijobu ka? *" , he said to the girl. As he said that she shot up and ran to him, clinging to his leg shivering and crying. He bent down and hugged her small frame._

"_It's okay your safe now…Himeko." ,he said, she responded to her name and repeated it to see if she could say it._

"_Hi….Hi..me…ko?", her small quivering voice said as her head tilted to the side. The boy only nodded his head still smiling at her, and this time she smiled back at him. "You?….Himeko, too? " she said tilting her head over trying to figure out the naming system._

_He stares at her for a minute the chuckles at her comment. He pats her head and said, "No, my name is Chimei. Can you say that?"_

_She stared at him for a minute, before giving him a bright smile and saying, "Chimei."_

______________________________________________________________________

_Full Moon…_

_(11 years later)_

In the Akeshiro Clan mansion, Himeko was staring out the window of her room, at the deep nights sky with no light but to moon in sight. She had long black hair with a deep red ribbon , bright pink eyes, and wore a white night gown with puffed sleeves and patterned cuffs, it stopped at little past her knees. She was waiting for a response for her question she had asked earlier in the day.

**Flashback…**

"Otou-san* I really want to go to Cross Academy, with Yuki-neesan* and Zero-oniisan*. Why can't I go?" said Himeko, staring up into her (foster) father's bright yellow eyes. He merely closed his eyes.

"I understand your reason, but Cross Academy may be a human schooll, but it is also a school infested with other vampires. Not just Level E's or C's, but these are Noble and Aristocratic Vampires as well, plus they have another Pureblood there." as he paused he knelt down and took Himeko's cheeks into his hands, making close eye contact with her. "You should know that you, a Half Blood, are a once in a millennium life chance for any vampire. Your blood is as sacred as gold to them and they may not be able to control themselves with you around. I promised your mother that I would protect you, and I will keep that promise."

She stared him back in the eyes, and responded, "Then I'll be a Day Class, that way they can't touch me. That's ok right?" He just stared at her, his expression worried, when he saw that he wasn't getting to her. Then his wife, Maiko, came from her spot in the room, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurama, maybe this isn't such a bad idea." she said her voice so soft it sounded like she was singing. He looked up at her in shock.

"Maiko. I know where your coming from, but think about it. She's more afraid of boy's then she is of vampires she'll never be able to fit in." he said.

"All the more reason she should go. If she stays cooped up in this house how will she learn to control her fear. Plus she has Yuki, Zero, and Kaien-san to help her out if she's scared about something." she paused, then knelt beside him, "Plus you have trained her in almost any way to handle an emergency so she should be ok, right?" she concluded smiling at him.

He looked down then back at Himeko, she was still staring him in the eyes, even had been let go. He closed his eyes then got up, as he exited he said, "I'll think about it." then he left the room.

Maiko looked back at Himeko and said, "Why don't you wait in your room. He'll probably want to tell you in private." Himeko nodded her head and left to go upstairs to her room.

**End Flashback…**

Himeko was woken up from her thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in." she said, and Kurama had walking into the room and closed the door behind him. She stood up from the window and said, "Have you decided?" He nodded, and signaled for her to sit down on the bed, beside him.

As she did he put his arm around her and said looking her straight in the eyes, "I still don't want you to go to that school." he paused, Himeko looked back at him worried "But.." he interrupted, causing her to look more surprised "I have trained you well enough to trust you to protect yourself. Plus you know how to stay out of trouble so you should be ok."

"Otou-san, you mean…" she said smiling as he shook his head.

"You can go to Cross Academy." he said smiling back at her. She smiled brightly at him, before wrapping him in a neck-snapping hug. As she did he interrupted again "On 3 conditions." he said, holding onto her "1, if you go to this school, and you end up hurt for any reason you tell me, ok?" he said.

She responded, "Ok."

"2, your not going to be a normal student I want you to be a prefect, too. Because if you're an ordinary Day Class you can't bare weapons, and I want to make sure your safe." he said.

She responded, "Ok."

"And finally, Ai and Bara will be joining you incase something out of your control happens." he said. She smiled even brighter at the mention of her elder foster sisters name (Ai).

"Don't worry Otou-san, I'll be a very good girl at the school. And with Bara and Ai I'll have someone to keep me company if I do end up with no friends." she said smiling brightly at him.

He lifted her into his arms, removed the covers and gently placed her into the bed. "Then get some sleep, your first day will be tomorrow. I don't want you dozing off on your first day." She nodded her head then pulled the cover over herself and drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day at a school.


	3. Prefect Day

Lullaby of the Lost Bird

Ch.2 Prefect Day

It was the next morning, Himeko was riding in the carriage with sister, and her friend/servant, Bara Tsurukusa. Himeko was wearing a sleeveless white and red embroidered dress with thin red ribbons on both sides of her waist and a frilled hem, medium glasses, a blood-colored rosary, white stockings that stopped above her knees, and white boots with red zipper. Ai was wearing a blue kimono style blouse with camellia flowers design , and long flowing sleeves, long black pants, and black shoes. In her hands she was holding a short Japanese Porcelain Doll. And Bara was wearing a black baby jacket with a white rose design, over a sleeveless white dress that started at her chest, a white and black corset, white gloves, a chocker with a floral cross with a red pendant in the middle, and white shoes.

When they approached the academy they wee greeted by a small girl with short brown hair and eyes, in a black uniform with a red bow tie, a boy with silver hair and lavender eyes, he was much taller than the girl, and had on a black uniform as well, but with a red necktie, and a man with blonde hair, glasses, a scarf and an overcoat on. When they got to the gates, Himeko got out first and she and the girl were the first to hug each other. "Himeko, it's been so long since I saw you." The girl said.

"You, too, Yuki-neesan. It's been a long time since I've seen all of you." replied Himeko. Her sister then got out of the carriage, and Bara dropped down from the carriage and handed the bridle's to Headmaster. Himeko then gave the boy a hug as well, laughing at his slightly disturbed and embarrassed expression. Then Suddenly the man in the overcoat dashed out and gave Himeko a big, suffocating bear hug.

"Hime-chan!! It's been forever. Why did you not call me or send me a letter? I felt lonely here without the little princess. Yuki is so isolated and Zero is so cruel to me." cried the Headmaster, with fake tears in his eyes. Himeko could only pet him on the head, as an apology.

"Sorry, Cross-kun, I just never found the time." she said trying to reconcile with him.

"Himeko." said Ai. Himeko nodded her head and turned to introduce her.

"Yuki, Zero , Cross-kun, this is my older sister, Ai Akeshiro. And this is my friend, Bara Tsurukusa." Ai bowed her head to the pair, and Bara simply nodded. Zero stared at Bara for a minute then looked away. Himeko noticed and looked at him curiously. She was about to say something, but the headmaster interrupted.

"Well then, nice to meet you Ai-chan, Bara-san. Himeko, Yuki will show you to your room and around the school. Ai, Bara, Zero will be your guide to the Moon Dorm. Ok?" he said. They all nodded, and 5 separated in different directions.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Moon Dorm…

Kaname was in his room, sorting through some letters. He was interrupted by a knock at the door, it was Takuma. "Come in." he said. Takuma stuck his head in.

"Kaname , the new students are on their way." he said. Kaname nodded his head and got up from his seat.

"Then let us go greet them. Gather everyone else.", he said. Takuma nodded and closed the door behind him and walked to inform the others.

As soon as Zero got to the gate he registered them and left without a word. Ai and Bara entered the gate, without a word. There were vampires gathered at the gate, waiting for the new students. Kaname waited at the stairs sitting in a chair, the minute the gates opened he got up from his seat. The vampires felt the strong and intense presence of a pureblood, and immediately bowed their head, some knelt down. Ai and Bara entered the room, she gave off a massive aura, filled with authority, but at the same time it was gentle. When she reached Kaname, he took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "It's nice to see you again, Ai Akeshiro. You have a new friend with you." he said, while brushing his hand through her strawberry blonde hair.

"I've missed you, too, Kaname Kuran. This is my assistant, Bara Tsurukusa." she said in a low and gentle voice, Bara bowed her head to him, in a small curtsy.

He stared at Bara for a moment before walking over to her and staring into her deep green eye (wearing an eye patch). "Bara Tsurukusa, legendary lost daughter of the Great Tsurukusa Vampire Hunters. You've grown." he said, kissing her hand. Then he started to brush his hand against her gray hair, then moved it to her rose embroidered eye patch. It reveled a messy yellow-ish colored eye, with a long slash through it to the lower and upper part of her eye. She stared motionless in his eyes. "You've become a part of the very creature that's scarred you so badly." he said.

"What was have done to me cannot be changed. What's on my body cannot make me judge those around me." she said in a monotone voice. He gave her a small smile then turned to Ai and said, "Takuma, could you please show Miss Ai, and Bara to their rooms?"

"Yes, Kaname. This way Akeshiro-sama, Tsurukusa-san." He said gesturing to the door. Ai smiled at him.

"Thank you, Takuma-kun. You don't have to be to formal with me. Just call me Ai." she said in her gentle, lyrical voice, smiling back at him. Takuma smiled back at her then said.

"May I call you, Ai-chan?" he asked, she simply nodded her head and he turned to Bara who was staring at him, then she turned her eyes to her side.

"Just Bara." she said in the same monotonic voice as before. Then Takuma smiled brighter.

"Ok, then Ai-chan, Bara, I'll show you to your rooms." he said, taking her hand and walking both girls to the Moon Dormitory.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sun Dorm…

Yuki was in the middle of showing Himeko the different classes and students, she also showed her the patrolling grounds. Now she was showing Himeko to her dorm room. "And this is your dorm room number 14, remember it well, I don't want you getting lost again." Yuki said. Himeko nodded, then Yuki opened the door, revealing a two person room. It had two beds, dressers, and a small closet with a mirror on it. Their was a girl in the room, she had short dark brown hair, with red highlights and her bangs were tied to the sides with hair pins to keep them out of her face, she was wearing the day class uniform, only the jacket was open and the shirt was un-tucked and the bow tie wasn't tied in a bow just in a knot and she had pins on each end, she also wore fishnet stockings, leather boots with buckets and black arm warmers. She looked up at the door when they came in, she wore an emotionless expression so you couldn't tell her what her reaction was, Yuki said, "Riku Saotome, this is Himeko Akeshiro she's going to be your new roommate." Riku just casually waved her hand at them in a slow, bored way.

"Nice to meet you.", said Himeko waving back at the girl.

Yuki then said, "Ok, Himeko you stay here with Riku, and she'll help you if you need anything. Remember patrol starts at noon so don't be late." she paused and reaching into her pocket, taking out an armband, "This is your patrol band, where it at all times. I'll see you later then." She gave Himeko a final hug and walked, back to the Headmasters office.

Himeko stayed alone with Riku, who proofed not to be very social, and talkative. But Riku did force small talk with her, so she was trying to get to know the girl. Surprisingly Riku was a bit more talkative, if it was something that she wanted to talk about. She was really able to get a connection with the girl. Though the other Day Class girls, saw Riku as a weirdo or monster girl, since her fashion sense and attitude was different. But Riku was fun when she was around Himeko, talking, hanging out in the best places, and knew interestingly……special people. It was going to be noon soon so she decided to get ready for patrolling. She put on her prefect armband and walked out the door. She met up with Yuki and Zero in Headmaster's office, the Headmaster gave her a silver bow and silver and gold arrows in a fanny-pack looking quiver. "Hime-chan, I want you to only use the gold arrows, they will paralyze any vampire for a good while. The silver will kill them and we don't need that for the school, their just for precaution in cause something extreme happens. So remember only use the gold ones, ok?" he said. He about 10 gold arrows in the pack and helped her hook it onto her waist. After that the three headed out to escort the Night Class.

"Okay Himeko, we need to make sure the Day Class students don't get took close to the Night Class. So we need to keep them as far away as possibly." Yuki said. Himeko nodded them Yuki ran off to the left side, and Himeko took the right side. Yuki was struggling a bit, but Himeko was doing just fine and had no problem getting them to cooperate. Even though Himeko's voice was smaller, and lighter than Yuji's they sure didn't have a hard time hearing her. When the gates opened, the girls on Yuki's side got in line, but continued to cheer and scream. You couldn't blame them, the Night Class was gorgeous. Most of them looked calm and uncaring of the cheering, but one, in particular, was waving and shouting at them. A blonde haired vampire with light blue eyes. When he started shooting at the girls they got more excited and wild. In fact a group of them ran in to Himeko trying to get to him.

The crowd went silent when Himeko hit the ground, hard, even the Night Class stopped walking to look back at her. Riku quickly pushed through the crowd and knelt beside her to check for injury, but Himeko nervously waved her hands together to assure them she was fine. Riku glared at the group of girls that ran into Himeko, stunning them with her angry glare. But when Himeko yelped in pain, her focus turned back to her. Himeko had hit the pavement so hard, she scratched against the ground, and, scraping the skin on her hand a bit. The girls immediately apologized to her after seeing the ripped skin and scratches.

"No, No. it's fine, really. It's just a flesh wound. I'm fine." she said trying to calm all the tension.

One of the Night Class whisper something to another, he had blonde hair like the other one, only instead of light blue eyes, he had emerald green eyes. He walked and knelt down beside her, taking her hand into his own.

"Daijobu?" he said staring at her smiling.

"I-I'm fine, Sempai*. It's only a flesh wou-- Itai*!!" she stopped when the wound began to burn a little from opening up a bit, and with the air brushing against it. He saw this and took his necktie and wrapped it around her hand, to stop the burning.

"You should go to the infirmary, if you don't clean your wound it'll get infected." he paused and helped her rise to her feet. "I'll walk you their, okay?" he said then began to walk her to the building with the rest of the Night Class. She look nervously at Yuki, Yuki smiled back at her to let her know that being with him was safe, so she calmed down a bit and continued to walk with him to the infirmary.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Meanwhile in the Night Class…_

Everyone had made it to the class room, Ai told Kaname that she had some work to do and went to the Dorm Presidents Office. So Bara was the only new student in the classroom. But she didn't seem so enthusiastic about being new, in fact she was so quiet the Night Class didn't even know she was there. She silently walked in the room and sat in the desk across from Hanabusa and Akatsuki. It seemed that Kaname and Akatsuki were the only ones that noticed her.

"Bara-san, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Kaname said from the spot he was standing.

When he said that all the Night Class looked up at her seat, but it seemed as thought she didn't hear him. She continued to get things out of her bag, and started to read some tarot cards she pulled out. She just slowly looked up at Kaname then lowered her head back down to set up her cards, which bother Ruka Souen a lot. She got up from her seat and stood in front of Bara. Bara still looking like she didn't notice her, still reading her cards.

"Excuse me, Hunter." , she said. Bara stopped her hand from picking up her next card and slowly looked up at Ruka. "Kaname has asked you a question." she concluded.

"Yes. I admit I'm half blind, but I'm not deaf." ,she simply said. This annoyed Ruka even more.

"Then why do you not answer him?", Ruka said.

"Because I do not have an answer for him." ,Bara answered simply again. Ruka was about to say something, but was cut off by her. "You act as if you're his voice." she said quietly, then she slowly looked down at her cards again. "I hate people like you."

After that Ruka looked like she was about to scratch Bara's eyes out, but in a big surprise Akatsuki got in between the two girls.

"That's enough Ruka, don't start unnecessary conflict with the new student. Your being rude to her." , he said. Ruka just annoyingly nodded her head then walked back to her seat and sat back in her chair, turning it's back to Bara and Akatsuki. Akatsuki looked at Bara. "You shouldn't say things like that to a classmate, Bara-san. I hope you have a good welcome to the Academy." Then she suddenly got up from her seat.

"My name is Bara Tsurukusa, I apologize for being rude Kaname-sama. Thank you for helping me, Kain-sempai." ,she said, then she bowed her head to him, and sat back in her seat. Akatsuki scratched his head nervously at the sudden reaction.

"Uh, don't mention it." , he said, then he went back to his seat. Ruka poked him in the head when he got to his seat.

"What the hell was that about, Akatsuki?" , she said. He looked up at him.

"Lay off Ruka, she's been through a lot, leave her alone." , he said.

She stared back at Bara, who was still reading her cards as if nothing had happened. Then Ai walked into the room.

"I'm sorry for being late. Hello everyone." ,she said, smiling to the class gently, holding the same porcelain doll she had before. Everyone bowed their heads and said 'hello' back to her. "My name is Ai Akeshiro. I'm going to be attended Cross Academy as of today. Have you all met my assistant, Bara? " , she said. They all nodded. She walked up the stairs and sat down beside Bara, brushing the hair of her doll. Then class had finally started.

______________________________________________________________________________

_In the infirmary…_

Takuma sat with Himeko in the infirmary for a while. He kept smiling at her and asking her frequently if she needed anything. She kept saying 'no' and nervously looking out the window. She hadn't looked at him since they got to the infirmary. He could feel how nervous she was, so he decided it was time to take his leave.

"I'd better get back to class, then. Are you sure that it's okay now, Hime-sama?" he asked still smiling at her and gently stroking her black hair that had a shimmer of silver flow down it as he did. This caused her to blush uncontrollably and she moved from his touched and turned to hide it.

"Y-Yes, thank you, sempai. I-I…um…I must return to my duty. Sorry to be a bother." she said stuttering and nervously ran out the door. Takuma only laughed at her reaction and walked back to class.

Himeko managed to find Zero waiting for her outside the school. When she got there he hit her on the head, hard.

"Itai!! Zero-oniisan, what was that for?", she said tears forming in her head.

"You shouldn't be so careless. Don't put yourself at risk like that." He said rubbing her head, as a way of saying sorry. "You're a Half Blood you should be more careful when being around the Night Class. Vampires crave your blood like candy, if they had managed to get a whiff, things would be out of control. Don't do anything stupid." he said, he handed her, her bow and quiver then walked in the opposite direction.

She started patrolling inside the school, and then on the outside. She had to escort a few Day Class girls, back to the Dorm, and Night Class back to the classroom. She was currently on the building, watching the bottom to see if their was any activity. She noticed that their were two Night Class students sitting in the trees. She jumped down below them.

"Night Class should be in class. Do you have a reason for skipping?" she said looking up at them.

The pair noticed her, like they were expecting her, and quickly jumped down, one in front of her, one behind her. The one in front of her had short blonde hair, with some of his hair over his right eye, and orange eyes. The one behind her also had short hair only his was brown , wavy and he had yellow eyes. The one in front picked up her wounded hand, and raised it to his lips, the one behind her was stocking her hair with one hand and holding her in place by her waist with the other hand. She was held in a tight, but gentle grip, with amazingly cold hands.

"We noticed the Hime-sama has wounded herself." the one in front said as he licked her wound. "We thought you might need some help cleaning it." he finished.

"We must be scaring her, her heart is beating at an amazingly high rhythm." the other said, while moving her hair away from her neck.

She noticed how close they were, when that started to inhale her scent, and she struggled against their hold, without success. She froze when she felt the one behind her begin lick her neck. He was about to reveal his fangs, but a strong and intense aura had cause them to immediately release their. Then a man with dark brown hair, and amber eyes was standing before them.

______________________________________________________________________________

**1) **Sempai= Senor or Superior

**2) **Itai= Hurt, or It hurts


End file.
